Ouran Challenge
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: I challenge you, the reader, to be the best, write the best and share the Ouran.  If you accept a challenge LET ME KNOW in a review ON THE CHAPTER THAT HAS THE IDEA YOU USE. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

OK, Hi again whoever reads this thing...New idea! Kinda anyway...

Anime: OHSHC

Pairing: Doesn't matter

Idea: OK, we all know Ouran is an amazing school for the rich yes? What if it was a school for the rich and different? Different as in Demons or Angels... The school was made as an attempt to ease relationships between the angels and demons. There are different types and classes of Angels and demons that I will explain a little further down. Ouran is a special brand of school meant to form bonds between high-ranking people, and to prove their power as well as their willingness to form bonds between each other there are teams of angels and demons that have 5-7 members that enter tournaments to show off their teamwork and skill (which is nice to do because the rich are normally the ones to watch these tournaments meaning business opportunities).

Now for explaining types and ranks...Keep in mind these ARE NOT your only choices. I AM giving you the choice to use another idea you had or to not use the ones here.

Types: What does your angel or demon have influence over? For example:

Animal Angel/Demon: Is able to influence and communicate with (NOT control) animals of all kinds, though most have few (like 3-5) preferences and sometimes form alliances with groups of animals. They will normally have a familiar that stays with them at all times.

Element Angel/Demons: Really self-explanatory. They can bend elements of all kinds to their will. (Fire, water, earth, air, ice, shadow, light, lightning ect...) However they will have a "primary" element they control best and are often called by such (ie: Shadow Angel. Light Angel or Shadow/ Light Demon ect)

Knowledge Angel/Demon: Has influence over wisdom and knowledge. Learns things extremely fast and are very good teachers. Seem to know everything...Love to learn, though it is hard to find something an older angel or demon of Knowledge doesn't know. (Everyone starts somewhere. They are not all-knowing though they learn _really_ fast and become the closest thing possible and sometimes seem to be

These are just examples if you want help creating a description of a Type let me know.

Rank: Demons and Angels have wings. Every angel and demon has a certain amount of power. This is how it works...

Weakest Rank: Wingless

Weak but Experienced: Fledgling

Almost next rank:Avian

Medium Rank: Powers

Experienced: Guardians

Almost Next Rank:Rulers

Strong: Major

Experienced: Lieutenant

Almost Next Rank: General

Best: Elite

Experienced: Prince

Top Rank: King (Doesn't mean Tama-chan must be this rank.)

Some are better than these ranks but I don't have a name for them. You can change the names or invent new ranks this was just what I came up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Basically this entire thing is OHSHC fics I have an idea for can't do. I will list the basics and PLEASE tell me if you take one of these plot bunnies home with you so I can read and mention the original idea was mine so more people come to see my orphaned plot bunny collection. Thanks 4 reading this and for adopting any of these suckers.**

**~WRR~**

**From:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Plot:** Ouran is an academy for a 'special' breed of people, people who were born with the capability for magic. You can tell because the always have some type of identifying mark on their person and they had familiars that could fight in some way like tigers, bears, wolves even something like a hawk or cat. This was because it was in their blood to fight, so schools held tournaments against each other with teams of seven. Ouran held the title for undefeated right now. The Hosts, looking for a seventh member to their team, stumble upon Haruhi.

**Side notes:** Any pairing (yaoi or Het) is allowed; you can pick the marks they have and the familiars but add a flair of originality in it. That doesn't mean insanely unexpected, you could take something used before and add your own flair in it. ^.^ Two familiars for one person is allowed but they would have to be CRAZY powerful because familiars help channel your power. Ummm….if you have any more ?'s just PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

NEW IDEA! POTW is on hold due to some family issues...*sadder tone of voice* My aunt died and we're going to GA for the funeral so...yeah. But I had this idea and wanted to share. Maybe someone will have taken the challenge by the time I get back? (hopeful hint) REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE!

Anime: OHSHC

Setting: You can have it take place at the school later if you'd like or just put them somewhere else like Lords of castles or something.

Main Character: Haruhi

Pairing: Your choice, yoai or not, I don't care.

Plot guidelines: The world is a dangerous place for people like me. We're not supposed to exist. We were supposed to be wiped-out, extinct, unknown anymore. Most of us were, Some, like myself, have gone into hiding.

What are we? We are the Halflings. Half-human Half-animal. Some of us, the really rare ones-much like myself- can turn completely into out animal half. The "mythical" beings they want you to believe are fake-vampires, Werewolves, Unicorns , Talking Animals- all that is us. We're not limited to what's "real" and what isn't. Those myths came into being _because_ of us.

I was fine, unknown and ordinary-except for my Halfling status- until these _rich bastards_ discovered my secret. They haven't told anyone, and have even helped me out...but I don't know what they're going to want in return for all the help. I only hope it's not to extreme...


End file.
